40 e 20
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape fazem reflexões a cerca das reações causadas em pessoas diversas sobre seu casamento. Songfic com a musica 40 e 20 de Roberto Levi versão em português.


40 e 20

(Roberto Livi/ Versão: Chitãozinho & Xororó)

por Sarah Snape

N/A: Oie gente. Esta songfic está iniciada há muito tempo e pessoalmente acho que ela combina maravilhosamente com nosso par. Lastimo novamente aqueles que não gostam de musica sertaneja. Paciência não é mesmo? Espero que gostem.

Resumo: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape fazem reflexões a cerca das reações causadas em pessoas diversas sobre seu casamento.

_Mentiras  
São todas mentiras  
Coisas que dizem da gente  
Que o nosso amor é proibido  
Por que temos quarenta e vinte_

Oposição. Eu sabia que iria enfrentar todos os tipos de oposição a esse amor, a sociedade, meus pais e em especial meus amigos. Realmente o pior é ter Harry e Rony contra mim. Não posso culpa-los, é verdade, mas não posso deixar de ser feliz por causa das opiniões deles. Cada um de nós tem o direito de cuidar de nossas vidas, e sinceramente sou muito feliz para perder tempo reparando no que os outros fazem ou deixam de fazer. Já passei desta fase, mas sou obrigada a admitir que é chato andar pelo Beco Diagonal e ser apontada como se tivesse feito algo errado, ou entrar nos lugares bruxos e ver que as pessoas param de conversar com a sua entrada simplesmente para vê-la melhor. O preconceito é algo ridículo, especialmente no mundo bruxo, onde a contagem dos anos se passa de maneira tão diversa do mundo trouxa? E sinceramente, que mal há em ser casada com um homem que tem quase o dobro da minha idade? Nenhum, não é mesmo.

_E eu sou o outono em sua vida  
E você é doce primavera  
Não sabem que guardo um verão  
Que quando te olho te queima_

A vida em sociedade é nefasta. Sinceramente. Conviver com as pessoas não é nada fácil. Existe uma máscara de falsidade na maior parte das pessoas. Mesmo eu, que pareço ser totalmente indiferente a tudo não deixo de escutar absurdos como : "o que ela viu neste sujeito?" ou "vai ver que só casou com ele por causa de dinheiro"ou ainda "ela deve estar enfeitiçada". Ah, dinheiro era uma espécie de palavra mágica. Ninguém conseguiria imaginar que Hermione e ele pudessem realmente se amar, que pudessem realmente estar juntos unidos pelo amor que sentiam..Não, pensar assim poderia ser inocência por parte de alguns.. O que uma moça com metade da minha idade poderia querer se casando comigo? O dinheiro imundo que ganhei como comensal da Morte? Que hipocrisia... Queria mesmo saber o que leva as pessoas a pensarem assim, a se acharem no direito de julgar a vida dos outros, sem querem ser julgadas. Se cada macaco olhasse para seu rabo, todos seriam bem mais felizes.

"Muito velho", "turrão", "mal-humorado" e mais dezenas de elogios que dispensam diariamente a mim todos aqueles que vem, cercados claro de piadinhas maliciosas sobre o meu casamento. Será que ninguém consegue pensar que assim como todas as pessoas, eu Severo Snape, tenho algo bom? É verdade, que até conseguir admitir para mim mesmo que amava Hermione e conseguir investir neste amor, nem eu mesmo acreditava neste "bom" Snape. Com o passar do tempo, o papel que representei por anos a fio pareceu tomar conta de mim, mas Hermione, o carinho dela, o amor dela fez com que eu encontrasse meu verdadeiro eu.

_Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
É o amor que importa não  
O que diz essa gente_

_  
_Não entendo simplesmente porque não haveria de ficar com Severo se o amo desde que me lembro? Se fiz mais do que impossível para que ele me delegasse algum olhar, alguma admiração por ínfima que fosse? Nunca, em momento algum cogitei que a diferença de idade pudesse nos trazer algum problema e na verdade não trouxe. É apenas o preconceito das pessoas que torna isso tão horrendo. Acusações do tipo que estou com Severo porque ele me encantou com magia negra partiu até de meus amigos mais íntimos. Não esperava essa reação deles. Obviamente que não iria receber tapinhas nas costas ao contar quem estava namorando. Sempre fui muito consciente disso. Mas não esperava essa reação. E não foram só eles.. A professora Minerva veio me questionar se Severo não estaria fazendo algum tipo de chantagem comigo para que nos casássemos, ou se eu não estava sob domínio da Maldição Imperius.. "Porque ele é um Comensal da Morte, e essa é o tipo da coisa da qual uma pessoa não se livra nunca, minha querida Hermione". E eu que pensei que a professora Minerva gostasse de mim!

_Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
Se estamos juntos  
Se somos felizes  
Vamos em frente_

Dumbledore nos apoiou, e achei isso maravilhoso de sua parte. Ele apenas pediu que eu não fraquejasse jamais, que protegesse Hermione e que a fizesse muito feliz, porque fosse direta ou indiretamente ela estava abrindo mão de muitas coisas por minha causa. Aqueles amigos chatos, a quem ela sempre pareceu adorar, ou melhor, para quem sempre fizera papel de mãe, de protetora, tentando salvá-los das maiores armações, ou no mais comum dos casos, deixando-os copiarem seus deveres de casa. Posso garantir que se não fosse Hermione, eles não teriam conseguido concluir seus estudos. Os pais de Hermione, na frente dela fingem me tratar bem, mas para desgraça deles, eu consigo saber o que estão pensando através da oclumência, então sei que eles me odeiam, que acham que de alguma forma ela esta sendo coagida a ficar comigo e que teme contar a eles, pois acha que pode acontecer algo com eles. Não, a filhinha deles não se casaria com um homem mais velho sem algum argumento sólido. E infelizmente para eles, o amor não é um argumento sólido, enquanto a diferença de idade é.

_Que importa que eles não entendem  
Sabemos que falam da gente  
Que existe muita diferença  
Por que temos quarenta e vinte_

Meus pais, com o conceito trouxa acham que Severo é muito velho para mim. O que eles não conseguem entender é que tendo passado boa parte de sua vida adulta dentro de Hogwarts escondendo-se do Lord das trevas, Severo não teve reais oportunidade de viver plenamente a vida, de curtir aqueles pequenos momentos que fazem toda a diferença, como ver um belo pôr-do-sol, escutar os pássaros cantando... E na verdade eu também não havia me dado nenhum destes pequenos privilégios até começarmos nosso relacionamento. A vida para mim se resumia em estudar, estudar, estudar... E isso fez de mim, alguém insuportável, uma adolescente cri-cri, chata, em suma totalmente fora dos padrões definidos e aceitos socialmente. Ah, se soubessem (e realmente ficaram sabendo) meus colegas o que costumava fazer nas horas de folga, com que tinha o habito de passar boa parte das noites ficaram perplexos. Alguns mais descarados apareceram em meu casamento só para confirmar a noticia. Neville convidei e fiz questão que viesse, mas ficou sentando no banco da Igreja com expressão de choro, mas até hoje não descobrir se ele chorava de emocionado ou decepcionado, hehehehehehe. Harry e Rony não apareceram.

_Que eu tenho muitas vivencias  
E você tem tanta inocência  
Não sabem que o nosso segredo  
É a sua juventude e a minha experiência _

De qualquer forma, o que vale para mim é ter Hermione a meu lado. Não conheço ninguém que não tenha cometido seus pecados, seus erros e seus acertos na vida, mas conheço muita gente que só condena os outros. Já ouvi todos os tipos de absurdos de meus "ex-companheiros" comensais. Lucio comentava que se eu queria me divertir com "a sangue-ruim" não precisava me casar com ela. E mais, Goyle com toda a sua inteligência dizia que eu me sujaria me casando com Hermione e mais, que minha mãe se viraria no caixão tamanho desgosto. Posso de qualquer modo, ter um ponto a favor, meu casamento com Hermione consegui desgostar tanto o lado das trevas quanto o lado da luz...

_Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
É o amor que importa não  
O que diz essa gente_

Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
Quarenta e vinte  
Se estamos juntos  
Se somos felizes  
Vamos em frente

FIM


End file.
